


Downpour

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Arousal, Caught in the Rain, Checking out, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Candy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love, Lust, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rain, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shenko Smut Thursday, Smut, Soulmates, True Love, Wall Sex, see-through clothing, shepard is not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: This piece was written for Shenko Smut Thursday, Prompt: Weather. I know, I know, it’s almost a week late but last week was very rough and busy for me workwise and lifewise and better late than never right? Shepard and Kaidan are on shoreleave together and decide to have a mini date, and when the rain starts things get hot and steamy :)





	Downpour

Alyss awoke to soft, feather-light kisses down her spine, as she lay on her stomach—the blanket draped low on her hips, barely covering her ass. She groaned and buried her face in her pillows, suddenly aware of the cool air licking across her exposed back. Kaidan chuckled and dropped a kiss to her bare shoulder, tongue snaking out to trace patterns on her skin. He kissed his way down her spine, getting quite the surprise when Alyss whipped a pillow at him, smacking him in the head with surprising strength for someone who had just woken up. She rolled over begrudgingly, opening one tired eye and staring at him blearily as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. He was already fully dressed in his civvies, a shirt that hugged him in all the right places and had her mouth watering, as Kaidan grinned, retrieving a large travel mug from the nightstand and handing it to her with a smile and a flourish. Her hands closed around the metal.

“Oh God…you’re a morning person.” She grumbled.

“Vyrnnus made sure of that. He started us ridiculously early and if you were late, he made sure you suffered more than usual. I learned I could either be unhappy with getting up early, or I could make the most of the extra time.” The edge of the mattress dipped below his weight as he crawled up the bed, hands on either side of her legs and subsequently, her naked hips, laughter in his eyes as he dropped a gentle kiss on her lips.

“I’d sell my soul for ten more minutes.”

“Then maybe you should drink up.”

She cocked her head to the side, pulling the mechanism on the travel lid back and inhaling the billowing steam, her eyes bulging when she realized what it was; a large chai tea latte—her favorite. He’d remembered. She took a tentative sip, burning her tongue in the process, but she didn’t mind, it tasted perfect; just the right hint of sweetness and the soy milk adding a slightly nutty flavor. They hadn’t been together that long, so the fact that he knew exactly how she liked her tea made her wonder how many times he’d watched her prepare it back on the Normandy. She reached up and pulled his head down to kiss his lips; what a nice way to greet the day. She was pretty sure if she could spend the rest of her life on shore leave with Kaidan in her bed she would.

“What do you have planned for the day, since you’re already dressed?” She asked, taking a long swing of her drink.

Kaidan pressed a button on his omnitool which drew the curtains, letting the early morning light filter into the room to wake her up a little more. “I thought maybe we could go take a walk. Maybe hit up the farmer’s market?”

She glanced out the window, scrunching her nose at the grey clouds spread to the horizon. “I don’t know…It looks like rain.”

“We’ll be back long before.” He assured her, climbing off her before she convinced him to come back to bed and spend the entire day there—not that it would be a bad thing…

But he wanted to show her off.

“Should we take an umbrella, just in case?” She slid from the warmth of the bed, shivering slightly as she proceeded to dress.

“We don’t need one, we’ll be fine.”

Kaidan’s eyes followed her every movement, unable to help himself; she was just so beautiful. He crossed the room to help her fasten a white lacy bra fingers gently caressing her skin as he bent to place a kiss on the back of her neck. Maybe staying in bed wasn’t a bad idea after all. She chose a thin baby pink, blouse—a perfect excuse to snuggle up against him if she got cold while they were out—dark blue, skin tight capris that flared just below the knee, and a pair of black ankle boots. She left her hair down and Kaidan felt his heart palpitate…she knew exactly what that did to him. He’d felt drawn to her since the moment they met—attracted to her for more than just her looks, though those were incredible too. It was her presence; the way she inspired him to be better without even trying. He wanted to protect her, learn everything about her. Maybe it was the aura of power she exuded, that didn’t come from her N7 training; it came from her very soul, but underneath, there was a certain vulnerability—hidden where no one could see, she was headstrong, determined, inherently good, and crazy sexy beautiful.

She bit her lower lip, eyes darting towards the window again, but he pressed the same button he’d touched earlier, closing the curtains—now that she was up and they were leaving, there was no reason to have them open. He smiled, placing a gentle hand on her lower back, fingers dipping teasingly below the waistband of her pants, nuzzling her with his nose and kissing her neck softly as he guided her from the hotel. Alyss hooked her arm through his, treating it as a leisurely stroll, like they had all the time in the world. He was doing an amazing job keeping her mind off the weather, what with her fingers laced through his, and him whispering inappropriate things in her ear as he felt up her backside. The entire trip through the market, Kaidan was constantly touching her arm or her lower back or nestling her into his side, and it made her smile.

Thunder rumbled through the air, lightning crackling up in the sky above them, a flash of light in the grey clouds. Alyss had been so distracted by Kaidan, she hadn’t seen how dark they had become in the couple hours they’d been there. She shot him a look that said, ‘I told you so,’ making him chuckle. His hand squeezed hers tighter, as they took off at a near run, back the way they’d come, towards their hotel as everyone at the market started packing up to move indoors as soon as possible. The downpour started before they’d even reached the halfway point, and within seconds the were drenched from head to toe, cold and wet as the rain came down harder and harder, wind whipping the water sideways at them. Kaidan took a sharp turn, turning their route unrecognizable; Alyss stopped. The abrupt movement tugging Kaidan’s arm and making him turn back to look at her.

“That’s not the way.” She had to shout to be heard over the roar of wind and another clap of thunder.

“It’s a shortcut. Just trust me.”

She did—implicitly.

By the time they got back to the hotel, and up to their room, she could barely feel her extremities—regretting her choice to not wear a jacket, and she was pretty sure his “shortcut" had only shaved off a few minutes from their trip.

“We don’t need an umbrella, you said. We’ll be back before it rains, you said. I know a shortcut, you said. Kaidan, you’re a damn liar.” Alyss grumbled wringing her black hair out on the floor of the foyer.

“I’m not the one who stopped to ogle everything.” Kaidan chuckled darkly, barely paying attention to the words coming out of her mouth; his eyes focused elsewhere.

The baby pink blouse she’d worn out for their walk was soaked completely through, the thin material hugging her every curve. The lacy white bra she’d worn underneath did nothing to hide the imprint of her nipples against the damp fabric and Kaidan found himself staring, eyes following the trail of water from her dripping hair, down her neck and into the collar of her shirt where it was plastered to her wet skin. He had meant to be back before the thunderstorm the weathermen had predicted caught up to them, but he’d been enjoying spending time with her, away from duties and responsibilities. Now he had a different idea of how to spend time with her, the rain had made her shirt transparent where it clung to her, and her capris so heavy with water, they were hanging dangerously low on her hips—leaving little to the imagination. All he wanted was to peel her out of her clothes and drink the droplets of water from her skin.

She tossed her sopping hair over her shoulder, the action dragging the shirt tighter, the material moving with her, clinging to her breasts as it slid along her wet skin. Try as he might, Kaidan couldn’t tear his eyes away, riveted as he watched her, feeling heat and desire swirl inside him. A sharp intake of breath made Alyss finally glance over at him. Kaidan’s cheeks were red, brown eyes roving across her body and taking in every curve, breathing heavy with desire—something about the sight before him, this drop-dead gorgeous woman dripping wet from the rain, her clothes clinging to her in all the right places had him in a tizzy. His eyes moved upwards, connecting with hers, the smoldering heat in his gaze full of want, caused a wetness to pool between her legs. She glanced down suddenly aware of why his eyes kept straying downwards, glued to the see-through material.

Alyss glanced up just in time to see his hands move to the first button on his shirt and with practiced ease he undid it, moving from one to the next, tan skin peeking through little by little until the last button popped free and he slipped the shirt off his shoulders. Rainwater trickled down his chest and stomach, vanishing as it soaked into the fabric of his pants. She bit her lower lip, eyes raking up and down his body, the newly exposed skin caught her attention, her gaze travelling up and down his body in appreciation. His arm and chest muscles rippled slightly as his hands went to his pants, Alyss stepping forward and placing a hand to his chest and biting her lower lip in anticipation as she ran her fingers down the slick, well-toned muscles of his chest and stomach. There were so many intricacies with the paths his muscles created along his body, and she found herself with the urge to trace them all with her tongue.

“Alyss, I want you.” Kaidan growled.

“Then take me, Kaidan. I’m yours.” Alyss sighed.

His fingers traipsed up and down her sides as she gazed at him through half-lidded eyes. She was beautiful. His thumbs brushed her breasts, drawing small circles, her nipples hardening as he tweaked and toyed with them, causing goosebumps to ripple across her skin, more than she’d had from the chill of being caught in a downpour. His hands caressed every inch of her, as he rained kisses on her face and neck, causing a husky moan to fall from her lips, before his tongue darted out, the tip of it teasing a pert nipple, eliciting a groan of approval as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her waterlogged pants and tugging them down her legs. They hit the floor with a squelching sound. She’d barely stepped out of her shorts before Kaidan picked her up, her legs clamped around his waist, back pressed up against the door, Kaidan’s hips nestled tantalizingly between her thighs, rolling them just right, his lips on hers in a fervent, passionate kiss.

Alyss sighed against his lips as she melted against him, angling her head to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth against hers, letting their tongues intertwine. Her fingers slipped into his wet hair, pulling slightly. He pulled back from the kiss, taking a moment to just watch her, drinking in the sight of water droplets cascading down her skin, her naked body glowing in the dim lights of the foyer. Kaidan’s eyes skimmed her every curve and he smirked as he bent his head to claim her neck, grazing her lightly with his teeth. Her hands found their way around his torso, nails finding purchase at his shoulder blades making him hiss quietly; they dug into his back as his lips skimmed lower…past her collarbone and he took one hardened nipple into his mouth making her hips arch again. His name fell from her lips on a shuddering breath; Kaidan let out a low growl as he shuddered in pleasure at her touch.

He wrapped one arm around her back, his mouth going dry as he pulled her naked body almost completely snug against him. He slid her further up the wall, mashing his chest against hers, biotics sparking across their flushed, wet skin; excited tingles spreading through their bodies. Her back arched under his touch and she felt the familiar tingle of the touch of his biotics, humming in unison with hers. Their bodies glowed a soft bluish-purple as their powers intertwined together, drawing a soft moan from his lips. Gentle fingers stroked up her arms, brushing across her bare shoulders, before cupping her breasts gently, as her hands wound into his hair. She needed them to be this close, needed to feel his body pressed against hers…he’d lit a fire inside her that she was powerless to put out.

His hand glided over her thighs and slipped between her legs using his thumb to part her folds, finding her already slick and very ready for him as his finger searching for her clit. She gasped making him grin up at her, as he skated a finger back and forth across her swollen clit, all the while watching the different expressions flicker across her face. Her lips found his in another heated, passionate kiss that left them both breathless. He never stopped kissing her, as the fingers of her right hand clutched at his shoulder again; he drew his hand down her arm, tracing little patterns in the water with his fingers and then he slipped both hands between their bodies to cup her breasts gently, making her sigh against his mouth.

“Oh…Kaidan!” She panted, gazing at him through half lidded eyes as her chest heaved. “Please!”

“Patience…” He smiled smugly, clearly proud of himself that he could make _Commander_ _Shepard_ writhe and cry out his name with just the lightest of touches.

He was infuriating—his teasing making it impossible to think straight.

He claimed her lips with his, swallowing her wordless cry as he moved his finger faster, knocking her into orgasm. The coil that and been building inside her finally snapped and she fell against him, her chest rising and falling in time with his. Kaidan used his thighs to widen the ‘V’ of her legs and teased her slick folds with the head of his erection, the need on both of them. He smiled at her, entering her slowly and pausing once he was fully inside her before he drew himself out of her and swallowed her gasp as he thrust forward…hard, her responding moan all the encouragement he needed. His hands moved to her hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh to guide the speed of his thrusts as she arched her hips, insides clamping down around his shaft.

A gasp escaped her, as Kaidan thrust harder, his mouth leaving hers and trailed along her jawline, down her neck before they clamped over her pulse point sucking hard, her heartbeat fluttering under the stroke of his tongue. She whimpered and bucked her hips against him making Kaidan groan in delight. He knew just how to make her tremble with desire–though the same could also be said about her; the sting of her nails scraping down his back as he thrust again, her legs hooked behind his thighs, nearly made him come undone. He surged forward, deeper and faster than before. She screamed as a second orgasm hit her, muscles tensing, body shaking as he stilled inside her, biting her shoulder gently before his lips claimed hers again, finishing right behind her. He growled.

They stood there for a moment to catch their breath, her pressed against the door, their damp, flushed bodies pressed together, Alyss drawing a hand down his jaw.

“That was fantastic…I feel like this outing may have broken you.” She breathed.

“You’re enough to break any man.” Kaidan mumbled, burying his face in her neck.

“But I don’t want you broken.” Alyss purred. “It’s much more fun when you’ve still got some fight left in you.”

Kaidan snorted.


End file.
